The Survey Methods Core (SMC) will be located at the AMC Cancer Research Center, with Dr. Al Marcus serving as Core Director. The SMC will utilize the existing Survey Research Core Resource at AMC, which is a peer-reviewed and NCI-funded core resource of the University of Colorado Comprehensive Cancer Center. Dr. Marcus also serves as Director of this NCI-funded core resource, which specializes in computer-assisted telephone interviewing (CATI). The SMC will be responsible for computer programming and pretesting, interviewer training, data collection and initial data management for the CISRC renewal. Data files and data documentation will be prepared and then exported to the Biostatistical Core. Assisting the SMC in this work scope will be Aspen Systems Corporation, which maintains the Electronic Contact Record Form (ECRF) data system for the national CIS Program CISP). Aspen will have major responsibility for programming the baseline interviews that will be appended to the ECRF for all component projects in the CISRC, as well as the CIS callback interviews. The specific aims and services to be provided by the SMC including the following: 1) Consult with Project Leaders in conceptualizing and designing all survey instruments;2) Develop interviewer training materials for data collection at the CIS offices and at the SMC facility, as well as training materials for the CIS callback interviews;3) Assist in the training of CIS Information Specialist (baseline interviews and CIS callback interviews), as well as training of SMC interviewing staff for all follow-up telephone interviews for process and outcome evaluation;4) Program and pretest the baseline, CIS callback and follow-up interviews (computer-assisted telephone interviews), including both alpha and beta tests of all interviews, and collaborate in a more extensive vanguard pilot study of the baseline, CIS callback and follow-up telephone interviews for each project;5) Conduct telephone interviews for the CISRC at 2-, 6-, and 12-months follow-up for both process and outcome evaluation;and finally, 6) Edit and process data from the baseline, CIS callback and follow-up telephone interviews and export datasets to the Biostatistical Core of the CISRC.